Chemicals
by Crossbows-and-moonshine
Summary: Katie gets stalked on the way home from works and it leads her into the arms of an Irish man with smoldering looks. Murphy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This was written as a gift to a friend on archive of our own, but I wanted to post it here too.**

**I have no idea where I'm going with this, it popped into my head, so here it is. It's only three chapters long, I tried to keep it short and sweet. **

**It's Murphy/OC, I feel weird about it just being Murphy, it's so foreign to me now loool.**

**The name of this fic was once again inspired by a song; St Patrick - Pvris.**

_**I know it's chemicals that make me cling to you**_

_**And I need a miracle to get away from you**_

_**I know it's chemicals**_

_**and I need a miracle**_

_**And I'm not spiritual**_

_**But please stay**_

_**'Cause I think you're a saint and I think you're an angel**_

Katie pushed through the people warily as she made her way to the T. She had just finished work at the hospital, she was a porter, and now she needed to get home. The issue was the fact a creepy guy had been following her since she left work and it was making her worry. She'd never really been in this situation before, she didn't consider herself stalker-worthy. She was a bit of a plain jane; shoulder length blonde hair that was almost always in a ponytail and her clothes were just standard jeans and a shirt. She would wear scrubs at work but she would change when she was there, and currently she was wearing beat up black converse with her jeans and a black shirt. She had no idea why this guy had decided to follow her instead of anyone else, but it didn't make her worry any less. She hoped he wouldn't get on the train and end up following her home.

She had just moved, the 23-year-old wanted to spread her wings and it lead her to South Boston, where her cousin Jenny lived. She had found a new apartment, if it could be called that, but it was dirt cheap and was better than nothing. As she got to the terminal, her train wasn't there yet and when she glanced back, the man was still trailing behind her, making the hairs on her neck prickle up. She glanced around, trying to find someone to ask for help but there weren't many people around. Her eyes settled on a young guy who didn't look much older than her. He had messy brown hair and one thing she noticed instantly was the tattoo on his neck of the Virgin Mary and what appeared to be rosary beads poking out the top of his long sleeve black shirt.

She hoped his tattoo meant he was devout and maybe he would help her, Christian charity and all of that, it beat standing around on her own with the weird guy following her. She took a deep breath and went over, sitting next to him and angling her body towards him like she knew him. It caught the guys attention and he turned to look at her curiously, quirking a brow.

"Hi, I know you don't know me, but there's a creepy dude that's been following me from the hospital, so if you could just pretend we know each other that would be great." She was smiling, just for show, but her eyes were pleading and the man seemed to pick up on this, realisation crossing his face. His eyes darted over her shoulder before they settled on her with a warm smile, like they were friends greeting each other.

"The creepy bald fuck wit' the paedo tache?" He asked with a wry smile, making her snort a little.

"Yep, that's the one." She grinned, glad the stranger was helping her.

He nodded and she was a little surprised when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, but she relaxed and sat with him.

"Thank you." She smiled softly, making him beam a grin at her.

"Ain't a problem love." He smiled back, making her blush ever so slightly at his Irish brogue. It was quite attractive, like the man himself. She tried to relax as she sat with him, waiting for her train, but when she glanced over, the man was still watching them both and it made her nervous. She shifted a little and the Irish man looked over, seeing what she was seeing.

"Don't freak out." He muttered as he looked at her, making her look at him questionably, but she didn't have time to ask what he was on about before he cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. It wasn't anything crazy, but it was still a kiss and she tensed a little. She caught on to what he was doing and she kissed him back, hoping it would be enough to make the creepy fucker go away and not follow her home.

When he moved away she was breathless and her cheeks were crimson, she hadn't really expected a handsome Irish stranger to kiss her today, but she couldn't complain. She almost felt like she should thank the creepy guy.

"Aye, he's gone." The man smirked as he watched the creeper walk away. Katie looked over, relief flooding her body as she saw the man skulk off. The Irish man's arm left her then and she gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you, I really mean it. I was scared he would follow me back to my place." She said sincerely, making him smile at her again.

"Like I said, it ain't a problem, glad I could help." He replied breezily, like kissing a stranger was no big deal. Before she could reply again, the train pulled up. She stood up and noticed the stranger get up to, seemingly getting on the same train as her. She followed behind him as he got on and when he sat down, she wondered if she should sit next to him. She didn't want to seem like she was following him or being weird. He had helped her and he seemed nice, but she didn't want to be annoying him. He looked over at her though and gestured with his head for her to go over, so she did.

She sat next to him and the journey home was full of small talk. She learned his name was Murphy, he had a twin brother called Connor and he worked at a meat packing plant.

"It was really nice meeting you, but my stop is next. Thanks again Murphy." Katie said softly as she stood up, her hand clasping the strap of her bag.

"It's my stop too. I'll walk ye home if ye want, just to be safe." He suggested with a warm smile as he stood up too.

"You don't have to do that, you've already done enough." She protested weakly. She wasn't averse to the idea of him walking her home, she still felt a little shook up at being followed and she didn't feel very safe.

"I want te, so hush." He grinned, walking past her as the train stopped. She once again followed him and she started leading them back to her place. They made some more small talk again as they walked but when they were just outside of her building, he stopped and looked at her looking somewhat amused.

"What?" She asked with a quirked brow.

"Ye live _here_?" He asked, still looking amused and she blushed. It wasn't the best, it was illegal loft housing after all but it was a roof over her head and was dirt cheap. She felt embarrassed like he was calling her out.

As if sensing her embarrassment, he shook his head with a light laugh.

"Nay lass, it's not that. This is where _I_ live. Yer the new neighbor on the second floor?" He smirked, making her eyes widen in surprise. What were the fucking chances that the guy she went to for help lived in the same building as she did?

"Yeah, that's fucking weird." She snorted, making him bark out a laugh. He seemed even happier now, somehow lighter as his eyes lit up.

"C'mon, Ye've gotta meet Connor." He left no room for discussion as he took her hand and practically dragged her inside. He only let go once they were in the elevator.

"I can't believe you live here." Katie huffed a laugh as the elevator ascended. Murphy flashed her a sly grin, seemingly pleased with the news. He lead her to their apartment and for some reason he stood behind her as he told her to go in first. She opened the door and was greeted with an eye full of someone's ass in the shower.

She squeaked, turning around as she blushed furiously and Murphy burst out laughing, she wondered if Murphy had planned this since he was adamant she went in first.

"Fuckin' Christ Murph!" The man yelled, making her blush even more. She was just glad he had his back to her or she would of got an eyeful of something else. She heard the water turn off and Murphy smirked at her, gripping her shoulders and spinning her around. This time when she came face to face with the man, he had a towel slung around him.

"This is Katie." Murphy grinned, stood behind her with his hands still firmly on her shoulders. Connor quirked a brow at her curiously before looking back to his brother.

"Pickin' up strays again brother? Could have at least warned me." He huffed a little. Katie squinted slightly at him, not liking being referred to as a stray or his attitude. Murphy had told her all about Connor and this didn't seem like the good guy Murphy had been banging on about to her. It also unsettled her that it seemed it wasn't abnormal for Murphy to just bring strange girls back. She wasn't sure why she felt a pang of envy and she tried to ignore it.

"She's not a stray, ye fuck. She's our new neighbour." Murphy glared, giving his brother a pointed look over his shoulder.

Connors' eyes widened as he looked at her again and he actually looked contrite this time.

"Fuckin' hell lass, I'm sorry. Murph's a bit o' a slut, can't blame me for presumin'." He snorted, making Murphy grumble behind her as he finally released her shoulders and went to the fridge. Katie was left with the lighter haired brother and she was glad he wasn't being rude anymore.

"It's okay I guess." She smiled awkwardly, feeling out of place and weird.

"I'm Connor, it's a pleasure te meet ye." He smiled charmingly at her, taking her hand. She thought he would shake it, so she was a little taken aback when he kissed it instead and she blushed just a little.

"Hey, hands off. I've already claimed her." Murphy piped up with a grin as he sat on the couch, making Katie's cheeks flush even more as she glanced to him. He did what now? Connor raised a brow and smirked at his brother.

"Did ye now? And how exactly did ye do that?" He asked looking thoroughly amused.

"I've already kissed her." Murphy smiled smugly, again making Katie blush. Maybe she would just stay red forever if she kept blushing this much.

"Fuckin' hell Murph. Can't ye go a day without harassin' some poor girl." Connor laughed as went over to a pile of clothes. She turned around the second the towel dropped and she got a second eye full of his ass and Murphy snorted at her, he seemed to enjoy her discomfort, the little asshole. He held his hand out and she went over, sitting on the couch with him. He casually slung an arm around her shoulder and she wasn't really sure what the fuck was going on with him. He had kissed her, yes, but he had done so to make a creepy dude go away. But now he was saying shit like he had claimed her and she didn't really know what to think about the whole thing. She figured she'd just go along with it and see what happened.

"Some fucker followed her from work te the T." Murphy stated seriously. Connor was dressed now and moved to sit at the table looking at them. He shared a dark look with his brother and nodded, scratching the scruff on his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm, aye. We'll need te keep an eye on that then." He murmured, making Murphy make a noise in agreement. Katie wasn't really sure what that meant but she felt good they were looking out for her. Living here with them, she felt a little safer now and it made her feel better to actually know people here in the building if she ever needed help.

"Alright then, McGinty's?" Connor asked Murphy with a grin.

"What's that?" Katie asked curiously, glancing to Murphy who still had his arm around her.

"Irish pub love, ye comin'?" He asked with a smile. He was beautiful, she couldn't deny that, especially when he smiled at her like that.

"Why not?" She replied with a smile of her own. This was a new start for her after all, maybe it was time she let her hair down and just went with the flow and lived a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days passed by since Katie had met the boys and things had become very different for the once alone girl. The boys had taken it upon themselves to walk her to and from work. One of the twins would take her there, and the other would be there to pick her up without fail. She appreciated it though, especially since the day after she had met them, when she finished work, the creepy man was back again. Since Murphy had been the one to walk her to work, Connor was the one there to take her home. She could see how tense he was when she told him that was the guy who had been following her and his whole energy changed. It was fascinating to watch. He had slung his arm around her shoulder and put off a protective vibe and she felt safe with him. The man had left and the next few days he hadn't shown up much to her relief.

Things with Murphy were a little strange, nothing else had happened between them which lead her to believe when he told his twin he had claimed her, he was joking. They were friends and both boys were always around her when they weren't at work. They would go to hers so she could cook them dinner and then go to the pub. She had settled into a kind of friendship with the brothers and she liked the fact they cared enough to keep her safe. Both of them seemed to lack a sense of boundaries or personal space with her though, not that she minded. They were always wrapping an arm around her or sitting so close their bodies were touching, it sometimes got her flustered just because they were so fucking attractive. Murphy in particular. Since he had kissed her it seemed to be all she could think about and it was driving her crazy. She cursed herself for having attractive Irish neighbours who constantly felt the need to touch her.

The three of them were at McGinty's as usual, they'd all been drinking and just having a good time. Rocco turned up, she had met him a few times and he seemed nice. Connor was engrossed in a discussion with the man and Katie was sat between the twins. Murphy had been unusually quiet for some reason but she was pretty drunk and hadn't mentioned it, just enjoying the buzz as she picked through the bowl of peanuts. She jumped and squeaked when Murphy's mouth was suddenly right next to her ear, catching her off guard. His breath was tickling her ear and sent a shiver down her spine.

"Come home wit' me love." He purred softly, making her glance to him. His usual boyish smile was gone and replaced with a look she couldn't quite place. All she knew was it made her knees weak as his eyes locked onto hers. She was pretty sure what he was asking her, even in her drunk state, and she wasn't stupid enough to turn this offer down. She had made the choice to let her hair down after all, when in Southie and all that.

She nodded, her cheeks flushing slightly and he smirked at her. He got up, helping her into her coat and she watched on as he whispered something to Connor. Connor glanced at her, a knowing smile on his face and she blushed even harder, squinting at him a little and making him chuckle. The walk back to the loft was quiet and tense. The promise of what was to come was exciting her and also making her nervous, her drunk brain was making her think all sorts of shit. What if she wasn't any good in bed? What if he hadn't even meant that and she was presuming? She was so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't even realised they were now at Murphy's door as he pushed it open. She walked in and took her coat off, placing it on the couch as she looked at him a little nervously.

"Ye thinkin' too loud love." He grinned at her, taking his own coat off and his rosary, hanging it on his nail near the door. She didn't really know what to say to that, she didn't want to admit what was running through her head in case she was right and she had been presumptuous.

"I'm fine." She lied, giving him a smile. He didn't buy it though as he stepped closer to her and her breathing hitched as he cupped her cheeks, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Liar, if ye don't wanna do this, now's the time te tell me." He whispered softly, giving her a chance to back out. She realised then that this was exactly what it seemed like, why they were here and she felt relief she hadn't got it wrong.

"I do...want to do this." She admitted with a blush and a shy smile, making his grin widen.

He leant down, capturing her lips with his own, and it was so much different to the first time they had kissed. This was desperate, full of want and desire compared to the tame soft kiss he had given her at the train station. It made her legs feel like jelly and she fisted his shirt as she kissed him back, letting him have complete control. When he broke away, the pair of them were panting and she idly wondered if she would collapse in a heap on the floor. She was glad she had been drinking, it made her a little less shy about the whole thing. She was impatient now he had worked her up and she tugged at his shirt, making him chuckle as she took it off him. He followed suit and pulled her shirt off, unclasping her bra and tossing it carelessly somewhere in the loft. The rest of their clothes went the same way as they kissed and groped at each other like a pair of desperate horny teens.

She wasn't sure how it happened but she was now somehow on Murphy's mattress with him on top of her, kissing her ferociously as he rubbed himself against her soaked entrance. She was moaning into the kiss and arching up at him needily, making him smirk against her lips.

"Someone's eager." He grinned, nipping her lower lip teasingly.

"Shut up and just fuck me already." She whined breathlessly, all rational thought and pride out of the window since she was drunk and completely worked up by him. She needed him badly. The boy thankfully didn't need further instruction and he thrust inside of her with a groan, causing her to gasp loudly. He was bigger than she expected and he filled her up completely, hitting that sweet spot inside of her. There was no gentleness or taking it slow, neither of them wanted that. It was primal, hard and fast as he rut into her, the pair of them moaning wantonly, kissing each other roughly. It had been months since she had a good fuck, she had almost forgotten what it felt like, she was in heaven. She wrapped her legs around him, arching up and meeting each thrust as she tugged on his hair. He growled, getting even faster and relentless as he fucked her into the mattress. She was gasping and moaning his name, stroking his ego in the best way as he drove her to oblivion.

Her moans got higher, more needy sounding and she was sure everyone in the building could hear her but she couldn't seem to stop herself. She cried out loudly as she came hard, tightening around him. He cursed up a storm as his thrusts became erratic and he spilled himself inside of her. The pair lay there panting for a moment, Murphy's face in her neck as they tried to catch their breath. She was exhausted now and her eyes were drooping, she knew she wouldn't be making it home tonight, she was far too tired. Murphy pulled out, tossing her his shirt and she was grateful, she wanted to keep some of her modesty for when Connor got home and Murphy didn't act like he wanted to kick her out back to her apartment right away. She sat up, eyes tired as she tried to put the shirt on. Murphy helped her after she struggled, a smile on his face at how adorable she was when she was tired. He lay on his back and opened his arm out to her, letting her lay her head on his chest, nestled into him. They both fell asleep easily with the alcohol in their systems and how much they had worn each other out.

The next morning she woke to an empty bed, she wasn't too surprised, they had slept with each other when drunk and the one thing she had learned about the darker haired boy in the short time she had known him, the boy loved girls. He loved sex and he wasn't known to have relationships. She doubted she was any different, but she had enjoyed her time with him and she knew she wouldn't mind if it happened again. She was still trying to convince herself to live a little, leave her comfort zone. Her head was pounding from all the drink the night before and she groaned a little. She sat up and saw Connor sat at the table dressed with a mug of something in hand, sipping it as he read the paper. His eyes came to her when he saw her sit up and he smiled at her, making her blush. She was far too aware her panties were somewhere in the loft, all she had on was Murphy's shirt and her eyes darted around the place, hoping to find them so she could cover herself appropriately.

She noticed then, her clothes neatly folded on Connors mattress. She wasn't sure which brother had done that and although it was embarrassing since her underwear was there, she was grateful anyway, they were in reach and one of them had cared enough to do such a thing. She grabbed her panties and jeans, shimmying into them under the blanket and Connor had the decency to look away, knowing what she was doing. She left Murphy's shirt on, it was comfy and smelt like him, and she walked over to the table, sitting in front of Connor.

"Where's Murph?" She asked trying to sound casual, the amused look Connor gave her told her she had failed though and she cursed herself.

"Work. I'll be walkin' ye te work this mornin' and he'll pick ye up later." He smiled warmly at her, pushing a cup towards her, he had made her coffee it seemed, she was grateful.

Connor didn't mention what happened the night before even though Katie knew without a doubt he knew what had happened between her and Murphy, but she was glad he didn't, it would have been too awkward. They sipped their coffee as Connor read out some of the things in the paper and they talked about things, just enjoying each others company as they always did. He walked her to work, his arm around her shoulder, it almost felt weird to her now for him to do that after what she had done with his twin but it didn't seem to phase him one bit. It wasn't like it meant anything anyway, but it just felt weird to her, she wasn't really used to any of this.

"Alright lass, have a good day and Murph will get ye later." Connor smiled as they stood just outside of the hospital. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug.

"Thanks Connor." She smiled back, appreciating being escorted to work.

"Don't mention it. Next time though, if ye go back wit' Murph, try te put yer clothes in a pile. Found yer panties hangin' off the tap on the sink and yer bra was by the toilet." He snorted, making her blush and swat his chest as she squinted at him. He just laughed harder as he started walking away, leaving Katie blushing furiously and shaking her head with a smile as she walked into work. She should have known he would end up saying something, at least she had her answer though about who put her clothes ready next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie looked at her reflection in the mirror, messing with her hair. She had her shoulder-length blonde hair down for once but she still wasn't happy with her appearance. She was hiding out in the bathroom at McGinty's feeling more than embarrassed. It had been just over two weeks now since she first slept with Murphy and it became a regular thing. Every few days he seemed to seek her out. Katie spent a lot of time with the boys anyway, they were still escorting her to and from work and when they weren't working she seemed to be with them. She wasn't under any illusions that she and Murphy were together, it was strictly sexual, a friends with benefits type arrangement. They hadn't really spoken about it, it just happened. They would be normal and having a laugh as friends, and then they'd drink and sometimes he would ask her back and give her mind-blowing sex. The mornings after he would be gone early for work and Connor would be there to make her a cup of coffee and walk her to work. When she saw Murphy again they didn't mention what went on with them. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't spoken about either.

The whole thing was new to her, this casual type thing. It wasn't what she usually did and she knew she was getting a little attached to Murphy despite the fact she knew she shouldn't. Her point was only proven just moments before when Murphy was feeling up a girl whilst she was sat right there, between him and his brother. This girl had a face full of makeup, a skirt so small her ass was practically hanging out and Katie had honestly not expected either boy to be interested when she had come over, being all flirtatious and in Katie's opinion, cringy. But it became apparent quite quickly that the girl and Murphy were already well acquainted and she found a bitter taste in her mouth. She knew they weren't together, she knew it was just sex, yet the attachment she was trying to ignore was there glaring at her now when she was confronted with this situation.

She stupidly hoped Murphy would turn her away, I mean she was sat right there after all, but he hadn't. He had flirted right back, felt her up and acted like Katie did not exist. She fucking hated it. So she fled to the bathroom, trying to gather herself. She needed to calm down, she didn't want to be that girl, the one who couldn't just keep it sexual or be casual, the one who was needy and wanted more. But she was that girl, she really fucking was and now it was obvious this thing with the darker haired boy wasn't such a good idea since he wasn't of the same mindset. She splashed some water on her face, sneering at herself in the mirror. She was so plain, boring, not pretty at all. Maybe if she wore makeup and tarty clothes like the bitch in the bar she could keep Murphy's attention. Who was she kidding? She just wasn't good enough.

She heaved a sigh before walking out, she was surprised to see Connor waiting outside the bathroom leaning against the wall, his coat on and hers in his hand.

"What's going on?" She asked warily as she approached him, letting him slide her coat on her.

"Gonna walk ye back home lass, ye don't have te see this shit." He said with a sigh, he looked mad and she wondered why.

"You don't have to, it's fine Connor." She said softly, not wanting him to cut his night short for her. He didn't reply though, he just led her to the bar and went over to Murphy, muttering something tensely to him. Much to her dismay, he glanced over at her, a weird look on his face. She felt awkward now, she didn't know what Connor had said to him but she had no doubt things would be awkward from now on. She gave him a weak smile, trying to reassure him, to reassure herself not to be that girl, but he didn't smile back. He just turned his gaze onto his twin and scowled before turning back to the girl who was wrapped around him, it made Katie's heart sink just a little.

Connor stormed over, face like thunder and grabbed her wrist and all but dragged her out of the bar, she wasn't sure why he seemed so mad at his brother, this was just what he did.

"Sorry about him." He muttered as they walked home. He fished his smokes and lighter from his pocket and lit up, inhaling slowly.

"It's fine, really. We aren't in a relationship Connor." She said softly, looking out at nothing as they walked.

"I'm not stupid lass, I saw ye gettin' upset. Ye like him, it's obvious. It was a shitty move on his part te do that te ye when ye were right there." He huffed, shaking his head looking disgusted with his other half. Katie blushed a little, feeling caught out that she hadn't really hidden her feelings well from Connor and he knew exactly how she was feeling.

"I'm not good enough for him Connor, honestly it's fine, this just made me realise it." She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

She felt a hand grip her wrist and she turned to see Connor frowning at her.

"Don't say shit like that, yer more than good enough for him. It ain't like at all." She couldn't look at him, his face was so serious and concerned it was unsettling her a little.

"I don't wanna talk about it Connor, I just want to go home." She said quietly, making him watch her for a moment before relenting. He still seemed mad, more so now after what she said and she felt awkward. When they got to her apartment, she stood outside the door for a moment. She contemplated inviting him in for a drink or something, a thank you for walking her home when he didn't have to. But she was feeling pretty sour about the revelation of her feelings and how they were not returned and she just wanted to get in bed.

"Will you be going back to McGinty's?" She asked curiously, feeling bad he had left because of her.

"Nah, no point. Just gonna head te bed. Murphy will be goin' back wit' the girl so I don't have te worry about them comin' back here." He replied tensely.

"Thanks for walking me home." She mumbled, giving him a weak smile. He wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed into the hug, letting it soothe her.

"It's alright lass, get some good sleep aye? I'll be here te walk ye te work in the mornin'." He said into her hair before moving away. She nodded and watched him walk back to the elevator before she went inside.

She knew he would be walking her to work since Murphy would most likely be hungover and be with that girl, she was glad it would be Connor, she didn't really want to face Murphy after tonight, she wasn't really sure how that would go with how Connor seemed so mad at him. She just got ready for bed and climbed in, curling up with a sigh. She would have to speak to Murphy at some point, she knew this wouldn't continue. She didn't have it in her to keep feelings out of sex, that much was clear now, and as much as she was enjoying her fun with Murphy, things would turn very sour if they didn't cut it off and just stay friends. She liked him enough to want to stay friends with him.

The next day, she was dressed and ready for work. She felt depressed, like a dark cloud was looming over her. She felt like she wasn't good enough for Murphy, she felt like an idiot for ever getting involved with him and potentially messing up her friendship. She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it, she was shocked when she opened the door to see a bleary-eyed Murphy instead of Connor. He looked tired, hungover, and she was unsure why he was here. He had clearly forced himself to get up and walk her to work despite all of this and even though Connor had been more than willing to do it.

"Uh...I just need to grab my bag." She smiled softly, trying to clear her head and not feel as awkward. He nodded, chewing his thumb as she went inside and grabbed her bag before leaving.

The walk there had been quiet and tense, the air thick with tension. Murphy was being silent and it unnerved her, the boy always had something to say, whether it was ribbing his brother for something, being annoyed at something someone said or even just pointing out pointless shit they saw. '_Look, that pigeons only got one foot!' _He was never this quiet and it only made her feel more awkward. She was unsure how to act around him since the night before and she wasn't sure what he and Connor had discussed, if anything. She was relieved when they got to the hospital and she looked at him warily as she clutched the strap of her bag.

"Look, Katie, about last night…" He started, unable to look at her.

"Don't, it's fine honestly." She shrugged, still trying to be the cool girl but failing, he clearly knew she wasn't okay with it. He looked at her looking somewhat contrite and she lowered her gaze, she felt so stupid.

"I don't think we should sleep with each other anymore." She blurted out before she could lose her nerve. She had thought about it all night and she knew this was the only way around the impending heartache.

Murphy frowned at her and she saw him clench his jaw.

"Why not?" He asked as he looked at her, making her nibble her lower lip.

"I can't do this. This whole casual thing, it's not me. I went along with it because I like you, but I can't. I'm getting too attached and last night...I won't lie, I got jealous. So I think it's just best we call it quits." She admitted awkwardly, glancing at anything but him.

"Aye, alright." He nodded, sounding less than happy with this turn of events, but he didn't argue about it and she was grateful. She would have hugged him like she usually did but he seemed pissed and she felt weird about it all now. She was sure she had lost him as a friend.

"Thanks for walking me." She smiled before turning and going inside, unable to take the tension any longer.

She went through work miserable wondering if she made the right choice. She knew it was for the best in the long run but it made her feel shitty. When she left work, she saw Connor stood outside smoking and she felt the relief sweep through her Murphy hadn't shown up unannounced again, she wasn't sure she could deal with it right then. She walked over and when he saw her, he discarded his smoke and beamed a grin at her, closing the gap and hugging her tightly.

"How was work lass?" He asked warmly, making her smile at him, he was always so easy to be around.

"It was good, I only got thrown up on twice today so that's a win." She snorted, making him look at her half amused and half mortified that it was a normal thing in her job, it only made her laugh at him.

"Shall we?" He grinned, holding his arm out to her. She nodded and linked her arm through his as they started walking.

"Talked te Murph." He said casually, making her blanche a little and glance at him.

"Of course you did." She sighed, she didn't know why she was surprised.

"He's pretty upset about the whole thing." He admitted making her frown. Why would he be upset? It was casual, he didn't care, that was the whole issue.

"I'm sure the girl from last night can make him feel better." She huffed. She hadn't meant to sound so bitter but she couldn't help it, it felt like everything was going wrong. Connor looked at her a little surprised by her tone, he had never heard her like that before. She was usually cheery and laid back.

"He likes ye more than ye realise Katie, more than he realises even. I think it's finally starting' te sink in." He said sincerely, making her chew her lower lip with a shrug.

"If he liked me then it wouldn't be so hard for him to try something exclusive." She frowned, getting a little agitated.

Connor stopped and turned her to look at him.

"Hey, I'm not here te have a go and I'm not pickin' sides. Ye know he's not used te this, he's not an exclusive kinda guy. I just want ye te know he does care." He soothed with a small frown, making her look at her shoes, she didn't mean to seem like she was being rude to him, he hadn't done anything wrong. The rest of the way home they just made small talk, avoiding the topic of Murphy with how sensitive the whole thing seemed to be. She wasn't looking forward to dinner now, she always cooked for the pair of them before they went drinking, but now it would be weird and she wasn't even sure if Murphy would turn up. Connor dropped her off at her door and she went inside with a sigh, getting the food ready. Part of her hoped Murphy wouldn't show just so it wouldn't have to be so fucking awkward but she wasn't sure how she felt about him avoiding her completely either. No matter what she knew she couldn't win.

Katie made some fried chicken and fries for dinner, she wasn't in the mood to make something that required effort with her current state of mind. She was dreading seeing Murphy, if he would turn up. She was just plating up when her door knocked.

"Come in!" She called out, as per the routine every day. Murphy walked in and she furrowed her brow when he shut the door behind him, his brother nowhere in sight.

"Where's Connor?" She asked trying to sound casual and not panicked at being alone with Murphy once more.

"He'll be down in a few minutes, just wanted te talk te ye first." He said warily, he looked nervous and that just made her nervous. She nodded and turned her back to him, continuing to plate up the food. She heard his footsteps behind her and he spun her around, completely in her personal space.

Her breathing hitched when he rested his forehead on hers, she fought the urge to kiss him, to melt into him. She had no idea what he was doing after all that had happened and what she had said.

"I fuckin' miss ye already, I hate it." He whispered forlornly, his hands squeezing her hips. She swallowed thickly, trying to keep her breathing in check as her heart ached in her chest.

"I miss you too, but I can't…" She frowned and moved away from him, she was worried if she didn't her resolve would break and they'd end up back to square one. Her cheeks were flushed and she couldn't look him in the eye. She was startled when he took her hand, making her look at him properly.

"Look, I don't know how te do this alright? I'm not...that guy. But...fuck, I wanna try. I wanna try te be that guy for ye." He admitted, looking earnest as he looked her in the eye. She was more than shocked by his words but she still had that nagging doubt and worry in her gut.

"Murph...if you aren't serious then please don't. If you ended up cheating on me, it would crush me, and I can't go through that. So you need to be sure what you want." She said firmly, finally finding some courage. His face fell a little and he looked at her pained.

"I'd never do that te ye. I want te fuckin' try Katie. Yer all I think about and it's been driving' me mad 'cause I ain't ever dealt wit' this before. I don't want us te just be fuck buddies, I want more from ye." He insisted, taking another step closer to her.

She watched him, looking for any sign of uncertainty on his face that might give him away but she was shocked to find none. He seemed certain, firm in what he was saying and it made butterflies bloom in her stomach.

"You really want to do this?" She asked, a small smile tugging at her lips. He grinned with a nod, cupping her cheeks as he leant down and kissed her sweetly, making her melt into him.

"Aye, I do. I want ye te be mine, and I want te be yers. Bit o' a learnin' curve, the whole relationship thing, but I'm sure ye can teach me." He snorted a little, making her laugh. He was too adorable.

"I like the sound of that." She grinned up at him, making him smile as he kissed her once more.

The door knocked once again and Murphy broke away.

"Come in!" She called out again, knowing it was Connor. She expected Murphy to move away from her but he didn't, his hands were still on her face as she saw Connor walk in, glancing to them curiously and smiling from ear to ear when he saw them together. Murphy rubbed his nose against hers affectionately, making her smile shyly and blush. He moved away and she glanced to Connor, he looked like the cat that ate the canary and she squinted playfully at him. She grabbed the plates of food and set them on the table as they all sat down.

"Well, I'm glad ye sorted that shite out." Connor smirked as he popped a fry into his mouth. Murphy snorted, looking at him amused as he reached out and took Katie's hand and squeezed it. He seemed pretty good at the whole affection thing, maybe she didn't need to teach him much after all.

They ate with small talk and banter as usual, Katie listening as the boys fight playfully. She felt much better now things were clear and the idea that she and Murphy were actually together now. She had no idea where it would go but she was happy. Connor was like her best friend and now she and Murphy were together, she was glad things seemed to be looking up and she hoped things would be smooth sailing from here on out. She just fit with the pair of them, she felt right, being by their side, like a little dysfunctional family. She could only smile when she thought about what the future might bring.


End file.
